A Malfoy and a Muggleborn
by lunalustgood
Summary: Hermione and Draco are potion partners for a month. From the Forbidden Forest to the Prefects' washroom: romance, seduction, and a slight misunderstanding. Flirty and rated M for certain chapters. I smell lemons! It's my first story, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place at Hogwarts in 7th year, as if the war never happened, with a new, nameless teacher teaching DADA and Slughorn still teaching potions (basically life after book 6 without the war and looking for horcruxes). Ron is still with Lavender, him and Hermione have never dated. I recommend having some knowledge about HP just for understanding of things like the use of the Polyjuice potion etc.

This is my first story and it's a bit, I guess, romantic? The sex scenes are very ~misty and sweet, and not very ~rough, at least for me. I'm hoping to write a Dramione story that's more hardcore after this one, so please review and tell me what you think! I'm especially interested in any opinions on pacing, as I can't tell if it's too slow or rushed. ALL OF MY STORIES REVOLVE AROUND ***CONSENSUAL*** SEXY TIME.

Disclaimer: I only wish I was J.K. Rowling and came up with the characters and spells etc. I am just writing for all the horny girls!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: ON THE TRAIN**

A sliver of light hung on the face of Hermione Granger, slowly spreading until her entire face basked in the sunshine. She looked up from her book to the window of the compartment on the Hogwarts Express, then at the two boys sitting in front of her.

"Ron, we should probably patrol for a bit again," Hermione said, her neutral expression forming into a slight wince. Ron was trying to shove an entire cauldron cake into his mouth.

"Mmfph," Ron answered, and taking half a dozen liquorice wands from a bemused Harry, stood up and led the way out of the compartment. Harry grinned to Hermione as she got up to leave, while Ginny strolled into their compartment. The girls shared a quick "hello" before Hermione began to look for Ron, who she was surprised to find had gone off without her.

Busy gathering her thick mane of hair into a messy knot at the top of her head, Hermione barely had time to realize Colin Creevey was leaving his compartment, walking backwards. The arm that was sticking her wand into her hair elbowed Colin in the back of the neck.

Apologizing profusely, Hermione heard a laugh. Draco had appeared in front of her as Colin hurried away, most likely patrolling the train corridor as well. His light blonde hair caught a ray of sunlight and glinted at her in greeting. Instead of it being gelled back the way it usually was, Draco had let his hair grow during the summer and it flopped gently over his forehead. It suited him and with a pang of embarrassment, Hermione was reminded of a male Veela.

"Well?" he drawled, though with a tone that sounded playful rather than cold.

"Well, what?" she said, turning pink.

"I thanked you for doing me a favour, hitting Creevey like that, it saves me a bit of work."

Hermione frowned and her voice was icy as she said, "It was an accident, and you're pathetic."

"Oh, I'm pathetic?" Draco whispered, and leant towards her. His left arm was on the door of the compartment behind her, and she was cornered. Hermione realized then that they were still in the corridor together. She looked behind her through the glass to see if anyone she knew had noticed this but the compartment was filled with a couple of first year girls, chatting animatedly and reading Muggle magazines.

His face still close to hers, Draco continued, "If you think I'm so pathetic you must really be disgusted by Weasley." It was as if saying his name summoned him, as Ron popped up behind them.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, "Where've you- _Malfoy what are you doing_?" He had noticed Draco's arm in front of Hermione, his body still close to hers.

"Shouldn't you be off, snogging Lavender?" Draco asked in a bored voice. Ron did not answer and instead grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her all the way back to their compartment, Hermione saying nothing and not daring to look back. She was surprised Ron's ears hadn't gone red.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: POTIONS PARTNERS**

It wasn't until the next day that Hermione noticed Draco again. She had hated him more than usual after the incident on the train, though was perhaps not as angry with him as she was with Ron, who she had learned left to Seamus and Dean's compartment the day before instead of patrolling the train.

Professor McGonagall was handing out timetables and the sound of Harry choking on his cornflakes woke Hermione up from her reverie.

"Potions first thing in the morning?" he cried miserably. Hermione guessed Harry wasn't too excited on the prospect of having a class with Slughorn, the latter having found out Harry was not, in fact, a potions genius.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, it'll be a tiny class like last year," Hermione said absent mindedly, looking over at the Slytherin table. Draco was petting the eagle that had delivered him his usual package of sweets from his parents. Hermione realized he did this often, though she had never noticed, and looking up at the gloomy enchanted ceiling, she wished she had thought to put her hair in a plait.

IIIII

"Settle down, settle down," Slughorn said happily at the animated potions class. Hermione closed her book and put her attention to the front of the class, where a cauldron of what she was certain was Polyjuice Potion bubbled. She stared at Professor Slughorn and thought back to her first class with him last year, where she had identified the potions at the front of the class, one of them being a love potion. Draco had been in that class…

"Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy," Professor Slughorn beamed.

Hermione flooded with panic that flushed through her like lava. Had Professor Slughorn somehow read her mind and knew what she had been thinking? But that was absurd. Hermione grimaced in horror. Had she said something out loud about Draco by mistake? Hermione blushed to her roots and now looked like she had been holding in her breath for a week.

"Erm.." she said, and looked over at Draco, who seemed very happy with himself. Hermione's panic grew.

Class was dismissed and Hermione immediately rounded on Harry and Ron.

"What just happened?" she snarled, her face still projecting heat.

"You were just paired up with Malfoy to work on making a Polyjuice potion," Harry said, grimacing at Hermione as if she had frog spawn all over her face.

"For a month," Ron added.

Harry patted Hermione on the back and said, "At least…" and then trailed off, realizing lamely that nothing could put a positive spin on the situation. Hermione tried to hide behind her hair and separated from the two of them to make her way to Arithmancy.

IIIII

It was now Thursday and Hermione was beginning to feel deep seated anxiety. She knew she would have to begin working on the Polyjuice potion if she wanted to hand it in completed and on time. But she also knew she was required to work with Draco, and every time she thought of going up to him, to somehow suggest they should get to work, her pulse quickened and she had the overwhelming desire to sit down.

Finally at lunch she told Harry and Ron she would have to speak to Draco. They threw her sympathetic looks as she got up from the bench in the Great Hall and crossed to the opposite side, where her partner was sitting.

Hermione took a book out of her bag so that she'd have something to do with her hands, and walked over to Draco. He looked up, saw her, and looked as though he was trying to fight back a grin.

"Granger," he said smoothly, before hiding his mouth behind a cup of black coffee.

"Malfoy. Er, hi," Hermione began, while Slytherins on either side of Draco snickered. Hermione ignored them. Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting on Draco's right, threw Hermione a vicious look.

"I think we should start the project for Potions together. It takes a month to do and there's no point wasting any more time."

Draco took a sip of coffee and squinted from how hot the dark liquid was.

"Alright," he said impassively.

"Good luck trying to make a potion with that book, Granger," Pansy sneered, pointing at the book Hermione was holding. It was her Ancient Runes textbook. Hermione's cheeks turned cherry red and she opened her mouth to reply but she was interrupted by Pansy, who said, "Do you think you need that book to break open some code? Because I think it's obvious that Draco isn't interested."

Draco ignored Pansy. His eyes had not strayed from Hermione's, and he said, "How about tomorrow? We have a free period after breakfast since Slughorn's supposed to give fifth years career advice. We can meet at the library." Pansy's jaw dropped, though Draco was not smiling. Hermione nodded and left the Great Hall, relieved to feel her face going back to its regular temperature.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: A PEEK**

Hermione woke up smiling the next day. The minute she opened her eyes, however, she heard a gentle tapping on the window of the girls' dormitory.  
Hermione rushed to the window and saw the sound coming from a familiar bird. It was Draco's eagle. Opening the window eagerly, she let in the bird and untied a note from its leg. At once the eagle flew outside again through the open window, sunshine streaming into the room. Hermione took a quick look around. All the girls were already downstairs for breakfast besides Lavender, who was sound asleep. Hermione opened the note, suddenly afraid Draco was cancelling their meet up today. Instead she was pleasantly surprised to read,

_Granger,_

_Why don't we meet at the lake today instead? It'd be warmer and I don't think we're allowed cauldrons in the library anyway._

_- Draco_

Hermione was impressed by his handwriting. Though masculine, it was elegant and refined. She dressed carefully this morning, packed up her cauldron, books, and necessary ingredients (which she had prepared for days) into her bag and headed down to the Great Hall.

Draco was not at breakfast however. Hermione's smile faded as she bit into a piece of toast, now feeling a bit ridiculous at her outfit. Although no one noticed, she had hitched up her skirt a bit higher, and rolled up the sleeves of her white dress shirt. She had also unbuttoned an extra button on her blouse while upstairs but turned scarlet, although she had been alone, and hastily buttoned it back up before anyone saw.

Getting up, Hermione left the Great Hall, walked past the Entrance Hall, and outside to the lake. Draco was nowhere to be seen, and Hermione felt annoyed rather than upset.

"Over here, Granger," Draco said as Hermione was about to cross her arms. She had been staring at the water and turned around to find Draco half hidden by a few leafy trees on the far end of the forest, close to the lake. He was leaning against a tree, hands in his pockets, a slight breeze swaying the collar of his own white dress shirt. Hermione shivered.

"Oh, hello," she said stiffly, and immediately regretted it. Draco grinned and Hermione was taken aback, and even more so when he beckoned her to follow him into the forest. After a few tentative steps she too, was hidden by trees, though still able to see the lake, shimmering in the sun.

They went a bit deeper into the forest, which was light from the sun shining over the top of the trees. It was nothing like the rest of the Forbidden Forest. Draco and Hermione found themselves at a clearing with a pretty, white picnic bench, surrounded by large white stones that sparkled, and flowers that looked like massive blue dandelions. Hermione was pleased but said nothing.

"So Granger," Draco said casually, sitting down on one side of the bench and opening his potions book, "your skirt's rather high up today. Hoping to impress someone in particular?"

Hermione was determined to avoid blushing but was unsuccessful – she felt heat creep into her face, but realized then, that he had noticed what everyone else had not. Instead of answering his question, she asked, "Malfoy, why is it that you've stopped calling me 'Mudblood'?"

Draco stopped flipping the pages of his book and said, "Things change," and began flipping again.

"Well then you might as well call me Hermione now, we're going to be working together for quite a while. Until October, actually."

Draco once again looked like he was fighting the urge to laugh, but nodded. Hermione ignored his grin and they worked on the potion, agreeing to meet up according to the potion's needs of stirring and adding additional ingredients.

"So, uhm, Draco," Hermione started, pausing after saying his name for the first time, "Why did you want to meet outside?" Her pulse quickened, and she held her breath, hoping for the answer she wanted.

"We can stay inside the castle all winter," Draco replied, and continued stirring the potion in the heated cauldron in front of them. Hermione's heart sank and she nodded a little too quickly.

She thought he hadn't noticed but he had, and he said, "We could use some privacy as well," and he moved his foot to where hers was dangling, gently stroking it with his own. He was surprised she did not jump or yelp, and quite enticed that she did not move away.

They sat like this for over a half hour, eyes glued to the cauldron in front of them, Hermione sneaking glances at Draco much to his amusement.

"We should go," Hermione said, getting up from her side of the bench. Two buttons from her blouse came undone however, now exposing not just a bit of collarbone and cleavage, which she had planned in the morning, but the middle of her cream coloured bra.

Draco grinned and tried not to stare, but it was difficult. Hermione suggested they meet tomorrow and then began a little spell on her cauldron to make it vanish and appear in her dormitory while Draco agreed and stole another glance. He felt a bit hot when he looked back in Hermione's eyes and told her he'd see her tomorrow. Hermione began to walk off to Herbology a short distance away and the grin faded off Draco's face as he realized he'd have to carry his books in front of the crotch of his pants.

Hermione, walking in front of him to the lake, looked down and seemed to quickly fidget with something. By the heat now between them in the forest, Draco knew she had noticed her open blouse.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE KISS**

Draco woke up on his stomach, a vision of fluffy brown hair drifting from his dreams to consciousness. Then he moved with a start – it was Saturday, and he'd have Hermione to himself for most of the day.

They hadn't scheduled a specific time to meet at, so Draco dressed, grabbed his things and made his way from the common room in the dungeons to the Great Hall.

Hermione saw Draco walk into the hall and sit at the end of the Slytherin table with a few other seventh years. He was wearing jeans and a light shirt, his sleeves rolled up again. He looked good, and Hermione turned pink before going back to _The Daily Prophet _she was reading. Realizing she wasn't actually doing much reading, Hermione kept looking up at Draco and before long caught his eye. He grinned and nodded his head at the doors, to which she nodded in return. As they both got up, she saw a look of approval from him directed towards her navy blue dress and black stockings.

They barely spoke after a polite "Good morning," and walked towards their same spot in the forest. Draco couldn't help himself and grinned at the way the bottom of Hermione's dress flounced up as she walked, the fabric stretching around her hips. Hermione seemed to quicken her step in the forest and Draco, grabbing her hand, pulled her towards him.

"Hey," he said softly. Hermione blushed and looked at him curiously, his nose very close to hers, his breath both hot and cool, smelling like coffee and peppermint. She hoped he could smell her perfume. Hermione closed her eyes. He was about to kiss her, his breath surrounding her, his hand still holding hers.

"I'm really glad to have you as a partner," Draco finished. Hermione opened her eyes and saw a deliberate grin slowly spreading on his handsome face. Then he let go of her hand, and walked around her, back to their picnic bench, one hand holding the strap of his bag, the other in his pocket.

Hermione stared, flustered, and then shifted her focus to Draco's behind, a calculating smile on her face. She started walking again, following him.

Draco raised his eyebrows when Hermione sat beside him, on the same side of the white bench. They had sat across from each other the day before. Draco had expected Hermione to flush; to giggle and excuse herself out of bashfulness, but she did none of these things. Instead the two of them sat and discussed the potion, legs intertwined, laughing every now and then.

Three hours had passed and Hermione said she was going to get dinner before heading to take a much needed bath when Draco said, "Oh right, I forgot us prefects have the same bathroo-" but he did not get to finish as Hermione had grabbed his behind just as he was getting up. His jaw dropped and then transformed into a wide grin as Hermione kept hold on his left buttock, secretly admiring it, a triumphant smile playing on her lips.

"Well, see you later," she said brightly, and giving his behind a little pat, began to walk through the trees. Draco hesitated for only a moment longer before heading towards Hermione. He grabbed her hand again, and this time lightly pushed her against the trunk of a large tree.

"Oh," Hermione said softly, as Draco dropped his bag. His warm breath hovered over her and with his left hand around around her hip, he placed his right around her neck and pulling her towards him, kissed her.

Neither stopped. Draco pulled at the strap of Hermione's bag lightly so that it fell to the ground as well. Her lips were very soft, and he smelled a gentle scent of sandalwood. Draco pulled on Hermione's lower lip with his lips before she pulled away from him. He moved his right hand from her neck to her cheek, and then to her hair, entangling his hand in it lightly. He could hear her heart racing. Hermione grinned and gave a little sigh, blushing to her roots, and Draco thought he never saw her look more beautiful.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: "BATH SALTS"**

Hermione sighed and smiled widely as she flopped on her bed. She was alone in the dormitory, and kept thinking about her kiss with Draco. A flash of blonde hair flew through her thoughts, and she closed her eyes thinking about the way he had wrapped himself around her. Hermione remembered she had wanted to take a bath, and got up. It was still early in the evening and she doubted the Prefects' washroom would be occupied.

IIIII

Draco had stayed in the forest after his kiss with Hermione, and pondered at what happened. The romance that was linked with the kiss now faded from his mind, and a desire grew in him. He wanted more, and didn't want to wait. He put a hand through his platinum hair and walked back to the castle, straight to the Prefects' bathroom.

After saying, "Bath salts," the password to get into the restroom, he heard the sound of taps running. Around the corner he saw Hermione, wrapped in a fluffy white towel, her hair in a loose bun. She was sitting by the large square bathtub, a hand covered by the pink water running from one of the taps. The bathroom was warm, with huge, pastel coloured bubbles in the pool-sized tub, steam enclosing the room. Hermione was humming quietly, her skin dewy from the heat.

Draco watched her as she finally turned off all the taps and tucked a loose curl behind her hair. It was time to make his presence known.

"Well well, isn't this a pretty sight," Draco said softly. Hermione let out a tiny gasp and looked up at him.

"Draco!"

"You know, you should have really locked the door. I was able to come in here with the password since the door was unlocked," Draco said. He walked towards her, still fully clothed. "You wouldn't want anyone to come in here and see you – or maybe," he continued, and sat down beside her, "that's exactly what you wanted."

Hermione didn't say anything, but turned a light shade of pink. She pulled her towel up, but not before Draco saw the swell of her breasts, and tiny droplets of water on her chest.

"I didn't think," Hermione started, but was interrupted. Draco leaned into her and his lips touched hers, a finger holding her chin up. She felt the soft touch of his tongue on her lower lip, and opened her mouth slightly. He slid his tongue in gently, and swirled it around hers.

Hermione pulled away. "I don't think we should," she lied, and stood up.

"Alright," Draco said quietly, and stood up as well. "Enjoy your bath," he said and his hand grazed the bottom of her towel, his thumb teasing a patch of thigh dangerously high up. Hermione felt a pang of excitement in her stomach that travelled well below her navel. He kissed her again, a small, light kiss, teasing her, and then turned to walk away-

"Wait," Hermione breathed. Draco looked into her fawn-like eyes. She let her towel fall onto the cold tiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: BUBBLES AND COLD TILES**

Draco lowered his gaze from Hermione's eyes to the rest of her now bare, wet body. He had always assumed she would be thin and that her breasts would be small, but he found himself taken aback by her. Hermione's milky skin looked almost tanned with the heat in the bathroom, and her perfectly shaped legs seemed almost too long for her body.

Draco walked towards her, and slid a finger down her right breast, growing hard at Hermione's little sigh. He kissed her hungrily and lowered his hands to her waist, before sliding them to her behind. It was very round, and Draco grabbed it, squeezing the flesh, Hermione replying with a moan.

Draco was still fully clothed. He took off his shirt and Hermione admired his lean, yet toned body. The muscles in his arms were rippling and graceful, and his chest was taut and smooth. Hermione helped him with his pants, then stood back a bit and tucked another strand of hair behind her ear while Draco lowered his silk boxers. She let out a small gasp. Draco was fully erect, and his hard on was massive. He came up close to her, his cock touching her skin, and they kissed. Draco slapped the right side of Hermione's behind and then rubbed it gently, smoothing over the pain. He lowered his head and licked her breasts, circling her small, light nipples, and teased his fingers over her hard clit. He put the palm of his hand on her dripping cunt, and then lightly stuck a finger in her. Hermione stirred quietly and closed her eyes. Draco took it out, slowly, and Hermione looked at him. He raised the finger and put it to his mouth while Hermione watched. Then he took it out, and using it, opened her mouth and put it inside. Hermione looked at him, doe eyed, as she sucked on his finger.

He could barely stand the throbbing of her, and so Draco eased himself into the warm bath, and then pulled Hermione down by the waist until she was submerged as well. He kissed her while she played with his dick, rubbing gently before squeezing his balls. She circled underneath, and grinned when Draco put his head down, eyes closed, having to hold on to the bath tub wall from immense pleasure.

"I want to fuck," Draco said, his eyes again on hers, his other hand lightly pinching her nipple.

"Okay," Hermione said quietly, looking at his chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly, and put his finger underneath her chin so she was forced to look at him. She kissed him gently.

"I want this," Hermione whispered, "I want it." Draco pushed himself into her, and Hermione felt a pang of pain that then faded as it slowly turned into pleasure. Draco thrust into her gently, his hands in her hair.

"More," she said after a few moments, and bit her lower lip. Draco began to thrust harder, pushing now so that he was very deep. Hermione cried out in pleasure and Draco lifted her up in the fragranced water, her legs wrapped around him. Draco came but Hermione wasn't satisfied. Without even telling him, Draco lifted her up from the tub.

"Lay down," he said silkily, "I want to finish with you." Hermione felt a stab of ecstasy as Draco slid his tongue over her cunt, his hands grabbing and jiggling her breasts so that they bounced. Hermione moaned and Draco began to thrust his tongue deep inside her until she was pulling his hair. Hermione was about to come when Draco returned his tongue to her clit and she let out a cry of bliss, her legs shaking as she came.

Draco did not remove his tongue once he was done. He left it on her clit, not moving in case it would hurt her. Hermione looked down at him, his head in between her legs, a glint in his eyes.

"Malfoy," she said quietly, and Draco removed his tongue, crawled on top of her and kissed her, the taste of her now on her tongue.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN: THE POLYJUICE POTION**

"You know your body is insane," Draco said to Hermione. Two days had passed and the pair was back in the forest, taking breaks from snogging to watch over the Polyjuice potion.

Hermione laughed, "Oh, Draco, you do flatter me," she said, mockingly fluttering her eyelashes. The two of them were on the grass near the picnic bench, Draco's head in Hermione's lap with their cauldron beside them. Draco got up and sat beside Hermione, and held her hand.

"Listen," he said so softly Hermione looked up at him, "Do you think, well, that you and I should-"

"No," Hermione said kindly, "Draco, I know you're a bit different now but it's only been the first week of school. I mean, maybe we should see how things go when we're done being partners for Potions and just…take it from there."

Draco felt as if someone had knocked the wind out of him. He would never expect Hermione to put down the offer of being something more, especially after Saturday evening. Instead he only nodded and grinned, "Have it your way, Granger."

IIIII

The weeks went by and the end of the month approached, with the potion being due in a couple of days. Hermione and Draco had not been together again as they had the first Saturday of the month. Hermione had often tried to hint at it, or touch him suggestively every now and then, but Draco was still suffering from the blow to the heart, as well as the ego, and declined all of her advances, sometimes to the point of being cold. They would still kiss or hold hands, but Hermione often seemed hurt that Draco acted distant.

Hermione sat in the common room the night before the Polyjuice potion was due, facing the fireplace. It was about midnight and she could not help but think about Draco, wondering if she had done something to anger him. _He probably wants nothing to do with me_, she thought. _He used me_. Her eyes blurred with hot tears. She heard the portrait hole open and quickly rubbed her eyes. It was Harry.

"Oh, hello Harry," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked, and came up to sit with her by the fire. When she did not answer he prodded, "Hermione is this about…Draco?" She gasped softly.

"I see the way you look at him," Harry said quietly. "Did something happen while you two were working on the potion?"

At once Hermione began to sob, shaking uncontrollably, "Oh Harry, it was horrible. He's such a prat." Hermione tried to steady herself.

"Do you know," she said, now almost screaming, "that I almost _saw _something in him? He's disgusting. He's _vile_. I've never hated anyone so much, this whole month, it was torture," she finished. They sat silent for a moment.

"Hermione, do you want to try to fix things?" he asked curiously, his hand on her shoulder.

"No," Hermione said flatly. "He'll never be anything more than a stupid little boy." She saw Harry's mouth tighten.

"I have to go," he said abruptly, and got up.

"What? Harry, no! You're not going to go looking for him, are you?"

"No, Hermione," Harry said, and walked out of the portrait hole. Outside in the corridor Draco took a few steps away from the portrait of the Fat Lady, his body squirming as his appearance changed from Harry's back into his own.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT: A SLIGHT MISUNDERSTANDING**

Hermione walked into Potions class the next day slightly cheerful. Draco was waiting for her by their cauldron, and Hermione was grateful that their potion, at least, would be successful. Draco did not greet her when she came up to him however, and only hesitatingly returned her smile when Professor Slughorn awarded them top marks after looking into their cauldron.

Class was dismissed, and Draco slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked out of the dungeons. Hermione threw a meaningful look at Harry, who understandably only looked confused when Hermione ran after Draco.

"Draco!" she said, slightly gasping for breath, "Is something wrong? You don't seem to-"

"Listen, Granger," he said, and stopped. "I get it. You hate me. You want nothing to do with me."

"Draco, wha-"

But Draco interrupted her, and a shrill voice emerged from him as he imitated her, "I'm disgusting, I'm _vile_, you've never hated anyone so much and this whole month was torture." He looked down at her, and said coldly, "You make me sick."

Hermione's mind swam frantically at what he had recited, and how he had known, and then she gasped, comprehension dawning on her face.

"You!" she shouted.

"Yes, me," Draco said evenly and started to walk again. But heat rushed to Hermione's face as she fumed and caught up with him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she said, and pushed him when he did not reply. "_I asked you a question_," Hermione shouted, and everyone in the hallway stopped to stare. "How dare you – you think you can trick me into getting something out of me? What did you expect me to say if I thought you were Harry? That you treated me like a queen?" Hermione shrieked with laughter.

"Listen to me," she continued, "I meant every word I said. You're cold, and unfeeling. And you'll never be anything more," she finished, "than a Malfoy," she spat.

"ALRIGHT, THEN FINE," Draco shouted back. It was the first time anyone had heard him raise his voice to that extent. "MAYBE NEXT TIME AFTER YOU SAY 'NO' TO ME YOU WON'T COME RUNNING AROUND LIKE SOME LITTLE MISS PERFECT, TRYING TO GET ME TO KISS YOU AND-"

"_Have you lost your mind?"_ Hermione hissed and looked like she was ready to slap Draco across the face when Professor McGonagall intervened.

"It looks like you both have!" McGonagall said tartly, coming up to them, her robes billowing around her, "Starting a screaming match in the middle of the corridor! Miss Granger, I am disappointed. Detention for both of you tomorrow night at eight o'clock in the Divination tower, and be grateful I haven't taken away any house points!"

Hermione and Draco left in opposite directions, fuming, while Professor McGonagall tried to hush the whispers of the fascinated students in the corridor of the dungeons.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE: DETENTION**

News spread over the fight Hermione and Draco had within hours, though no one was foolish to ask either one about it. They knew it wasn't below Draco to hex them, and that Hermione would most likely start screaming, tears in her eyes, or perhaps slap them the way she had Draco one day in third year.

The next day, Hermione went to Charms, Transfiguration and History of Magic, all classes she did not have with the Slytherins. She ignored the hisses of people staring at her in each class, and only muttered in response when Harry tried to ask her about her argument with Draco. Ron did not speak to her at all, but was in a cheery mood which only caused Hermione to want to slash his face with paper cuts.

With only ten minutes to eight o'clock, Hermione uttered a quick farewell to Ron and Harry in the common room and made her way to the Divination tower. Draco was already there, waiting by the little ladder to get up to Professor Trelawney's classroom. He noticed Hermione looked flushed from making her way to the tower, and he cursed himself for noting it.

Professor McGonagall appeared, walking quickly towards them. She always looked like she was in a hurry; in fact, Draco wondered if she ever took her time doing anything.

"Well? Any remorse for your actions yet?" Professor McGonagall asked, peering down her spectacles. When neither Draco nor Hermione answered she continued, "You'll be dusting Professor Trelawney's room this evening. No magic. I'll return in two hours and then you may go," she turned around to leave.

"What?" Draco exclaimed, "You're leaving us here?"

Professor McGonagall glared. "Well surely you do not require my supervision to dust a few tables and crystal balls, Mr Malfoy," she said, and then swept away. Hermione smirked.

"Ladies first," Draco said, gesturing to the little ladder, "What a pity there are no ladies currently in my presence," he finished, and before even looking at Hermione, began climbing up the ladder himself.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "That's all right," she said, "I wouldn't want you looking up my skirt anyway."

Draco laughed cruelly, "Please, don't flatter yourself."

Hermione pulled Draco down from the ladder, rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, hoping it hit Draco in the face, and made her way up the ladder. Draco followed her with a stony expression. Once inside the classroom the two of them began cleaning with a pile of cloths and sprays Professor McGonagall had presumably magicked into the middle of the floor. Twenty minutes had passed in silence, and Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"How were you able to use the Polyjuice potion if it wasn't going to be ready for another day?" she burst out finally, genuinely curious.

Draco shrugged, "I have my ways."

"But why did you do it?"

Draco looked at her in surprise, "I thought it was obvious," he said, "To find out why you didn't want to be with me."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You're the one who would barely touch me-"

"Because you said you wanted to wait a month. You said you thought I'd changed but that it couldn't _possibly_ be true," he felt his voice begin to rise.

"Of course I had to say that," Hermione said angrily, "We do it once, two of us, once, and us, of all people…what was I supposed to think? That you genuinely liked me?"

"Well, I guess not," Draco said coldly and looked away.

Hermione tried to steady herself. The misunderstanding was laughable, yet she knew Draco did not find it that way. Fighting with whether or not to insult him again, Hermione bit her tongue and continued to dust one of Professor Trelawney's teapots.

IIIII

Professor McGonagall returned over an hour later, barely glancing at the now spotless room before saying, "Fine," and turned her attention to Draco and Hermione, both looking sulky.

"Still haven't made up, have you?" Neither answered, and instead looked away. The three of them headed down the ladder when Draco accidentally trod on Hermione's hand below him.

"Ow!" she cried, and put her fingers in her mouth. "What is wrong with you?"

"I really hope you're not talking to me-"

"Who else would I be talking to? Someone else who just stepped on my hand?"

"I didn't touch you!"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but closed it when she saw Professor McGonagall looking at the pair of them mildly, she already being off the ladder.

"I think another detention will do, oh yes, Mr Malfoy, until you and Miss Granger here learn to get along. Same time tomorrow, in the dungeons!" and with that she walked away, leaving Hermione and Draco livid, with their hands in their pockets, clutching their wands.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN: DETENTION AGAIN**

Draco and Hermione met at the foot of the dungeons the next day at exactly eight o'clock, and after instructed by Professor Snape to wash all the used jars and glass vials, set to work. Snape was to return in two hours, just as Professor McGonagall had the day before.

"I hope you're happy with yourself," Hermione said furiously, throwing a bunch of empty glass potion tubes in the sink, and muttered "_Reparo_" under her breath, having broken half of them doing so.

"Oh yes, I'm quite happy with myself," Draco said with a mocking smile, putting on a pair of black Dragon hide gloves, "seeing as how you're the one to blame for this."

"I suppose this is all my fault?" Hermione asked sarcastically, and looked down at Draco's hands.

"And I don't think you need those, we're only washing jars, not slaying Blast Ended Skrewts," she said, smirking at his gloves.

Draco rolled his eyes and took off the black gloves. He muttered something that suspiciously sounded like "_Mudblood_," and moved beside her to wash a rusting cauldron, disgust etched into his face.

Hermione eyed the grimace Draco wore and burst out laughing. "It's just a cauldron," she said, a little pink in the face.

"I know that," he scowled.

"Alright," she said airily, "although it is kind of, pathetic." She held her breath, watching him closely.

Draco whistled quietly, took a rag to dry his hands and turned to her. "Oh, I'm pathetic?" he said softly.

Hermione grinned although her heart was in her throat, her eyes twinkling before she pressed her lips onto his, smiling all the while.

IIIII

Draco took a sip from a mug nearby, Hermione sitting beside him, her head of fluffy hair on his chest. They were in the Room of Requirement, the forest no longer a suitable place to meet in secret due to the colder weather.

"Are you excited about going home for Christmas?" Hermione asked, staring into the fire. She would be staying at Hogwarts over the holidays, and glumly thought about the weeks she would spend alone, being the only Gryffindor who had signed Professor McGonagall's list to stay in the castle.

"I would be," Draco said slowly, "if I were going home."

Hermione looked at him questioningly. Draco threw her lightly so she was on her back on the loveseat, Draco crawling towards her.

"Imagine it," he said softly, putting a hand under her sweater softly, "just the two of us in this castle..." Hermione snorted.

"Draco, do you actually think that us shagging in the Prefects' bathroom all during the break is enough to sustain a relationship?"

Draco grinned. "Maybe not," he said, his lips close to hers, his body pressed against her now, "but there'll also be cold snow, the empty Gryffindor common room, Fire Whiskey…"


End file.
